Supercruel
by WhiteSatellite
Summary: Inexperto en las cuestiones del amor, Remus le pide consejo a Sirius; pero después de ceder a James a Evans, a Sirius no le hace ni pizca de gracia la posibilidad de perder también al lobo, así que empieza un no tan inocente juego para retenerlo. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y bla bla pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

**N. de A. Este fic es uno de los muchos más por venir (espero) de Sirius y Remus. Jamás me planteé la idea de hacer sobre esta pareja, porque ya hay demasiados y muy buenos; sin embargo, las maravillosas historias de Dzeta hicieron que el gusanito me picara y me impulsara a escribirlo. No soy ni remotamente buena como Dzeta (a quien humildemente se lo dedico ;D), pero espero que este fic las haga pasar un rato agradable y les deje un buen sabor de boca.**

* * *

><p>—Entonces… ¿quieres salir conmigo?<p>

Remus Lupin se mantiene de pie, firme, erguido en toda la altura que le brindan sus recién cumplidos dieciséis años. Los brazos descansan rígidos a sus costados, las palmas le sudan y evita secárselas en el pantalón para no verse más tonto de lo que ya se siente. Intenta respirar con tranquilidad a pesar de que por dentro su estómago se retuerce y voltea aplastando el mínimo desayuno que consiguió ingerir a instancias de James. Ha estado nervioso desde ayer, casi al borde de la náusea, repasando sin cesar lo que va a decir, cómo lo va a decir, cómo comportarse, qué cara poner y evitar que se vean reflejadas las ganas de desmayarse que en este momento hacen que la cabeza le dé vueltas.

Y es que es difícil controlarse con Sirius Black frente a él mirándolo así, con esos penetrantes ojos argénteos y una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en su perfecta cara.

Remus implora silenciosamente que diga algo, lo que sea. Sirius se agarra un costado mientras que con el puño se tapa la boca en un inútil intento por ocultar la sonrisa creciente y el joven lobo no puede más que odiarlo por torturarlo así.

—¿Qué dices, Prongs? ¿Se merece que le brinde el honor de la placentera compañía del irresistible Sirius Black?

James suelta una carcajada y Remus siente el repentino impulso de mandarlos al diablo y salir de ahí. Porque no sólo ha hecho el ridículo frente a Sirius, sino que James y Peter también están ahí para su mayor humillación.

—No creo que haya lugar para Moony en una cita a donde tu ego y tú vayan.

La exagerada expresión de fingido ultraje que pone Sirius ante el comentario hace que Remus se relaje y ría por primera vez.

—Bueno, —pregunta secándose el sudor de la frente— ¿qué tal salió?

—Nada mal, pero tienes que soltarte un poco… estás verde —opina James con aire crítico.

—Sí —confirma Sirius frunciendo la boca. —Parece que le vas a vomitar encima en cualquier momento, no a pedirle una cita.

Remus sabe que lo último que necesita es devolver su comida en los pies y la túnica de la hermosa chica de Ravenclaw que lo ha traído de cabeza desde hace un par de meses, así como sabe que debió mantener su posición ante la enardecida insistencia de sus amigos de invitarla a salir. No entiende cómo es que se dejó convencer. Probablemente fueron los susurros constantes de James y Peter que le llegaban inclusive en clase: _"Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo"_, pero tiene la impresión de que lo que en realidad lo empujó a dar el paso fue la horrible voz de Sirius junto a su cama cantando toda la noche "Mary tenía un hipogrifo".

—Quizá te convendría tomar algo así como una poción tranquilizadora —interviene Peter.

—Queremos que esté calmado cuando hable con ella, no que le babee los zapatos —desaprueba James.

Remus se talla la cara fuertemente ya no muy seguro de que ésta sea una buena idea.

—Tal vez debería dejarlo para mañana…

—No, no, no, eso dijiste ayer —protesta James de inmediato. —No quiero que luego te arrepientas porque no tuviste las pelotas de acercarte a la chica que te gusta.

—Es que… es sólo que… quizá —su voz se tiñe de inseguridad— quizá a ella… yo no…

—¡Por favor! —bufa Sirius con los ojos en blanco. —¿Es una broma? Prácticamente te viola con los ojos.

El mohín de velado disgusto que aparece en el semblante del joven licántropo hace que Sirius rectifique:

—Bueno, no te ve así exactamente. Me refiero a que por la manera en que te observa en las clases, y en el gran comedor y en el pasillo y en la biblioteca y a todas horas, es más que obvio que le gustas.

—Creo que no deberías preocuparte tanto, Moony —sugiere Peter.

—Y esta es tu oportunidad, mira, ahí está ella… y sola.

La indicación de James provoca que Remus empiece a sudar de nuevo y que ese nudo en el estómago que había logrado aflojarse un poco, vuelva a apretar con más fuerza. Sin embargo, quiere probar que está hecho de fibra Gryffindor y sobre todo, que es un Marauder. Las miradas alentadoras que le dirigen sus amigos lo infunden de valor y, con paso decidido, camina hacia la distraída chica que guarda sus libros en la mochila.

—Hola, Celes.

—¡Remus, hola!

La muchacha le dirige una sonrisa que brilla tanto como el sol y Remus siente que la boca se le seca. No tiene idea de por qué Celes Marot luce espectacular hoy, con su rizado y abundante cabello azabache cayéndole sobre los hombros, las cejas finas arqueadas sobre las pestañas espesas que esconden un par de ojos aceitunados, las arreboladas mejillas redondas, la apetitosa boca pequeña y la piel del sedoso color del café con leche.

Remus no puede ni decir lo mucho que le gusta el café con leche.

El lobo inhala al fin. Tantos días pensando, imaginando y por último practicando esa ridiculez con el cretino de Sirius y las ideas han emprendido la graciosa retirada.

—Uhm… ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, ¿y tú?

—Bien…

Remus voltea de reojo a ver a su grupo y distingue que están al borde de un ataque de risa. Toma nota mental de matarlos después.

—¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

—Encantamientos… contigo —responde ella obviamente extrañada de que a Remus se le haya olvidado que la siguiente clase le toca a Gryffindor y a Ravenclaw.

—¡Oh! Sí, es cierto. Creo que… me confundí de día, pensé que hoy era martes.

—Hoy es martes —le aclara ella sonriéndole de lado.

Se siente más estúpido que nunca. Las manos le sudan y afortunadamente las detiene a tiempo antes de que toquen su ropa.

—Tienes razón, creo que debería revisar mi horario. Creí que hoy nos tocaba Pociones, ¿no la odias? Yo sí, nunca he sido muy bueno a pesar de que a veces me ponen de pareja con Evans. ¡D-digo, no quise decir pareja! Bueno, sí. ¡Pero no en ese sentido porque James y ella están juntos! No en Pociones solamente sino en el colegio. No como que se vayan a casar, aunque a veces me da la impresión de que sí porque se la pasan agarrados de la mano y eso…

Remus se da cuenta de que de no decir gran cosa ha pasado a una súbita verborrea de sandeces sin sentido y se obliga a callarse. Celes lo mira con curiosidad.

—Remus, ¿estás bien? —le pregunta ella más bien divertida. —Me parece que estás preocupado por algo, estás sudando mucho.

Claro que está sudando. Siente como si el uniforme fuera un maldito horno que lo estuviera cocinando a fuego lento. La tela se le pega en la espalda y las manos empapadas le hormiguean. Por segunda vez, les impide llegar a su objetivo.

—Sí, es sólo que… lo que pasa es que… —titubea y gira a ver a sus tres amigos, quienes, a pesar de sus risas ahogadas, le dan ánimos con gestos y palabras mudas. —Quiero preguntarte… si no tienes nada qué hacer… podríamos… —parece haber una revolución en su estómago— ir a Hogsmeade el fin de semana… tú y yo…

Lo ha dicho. Merlín lo proteja, no ha vomitado. La mira expectante y ella, al contrario de Sirius, no lo tortura y responde enseguida:

—Me gustaría mucho.

Celes Marot parece agradablemente sorprendida. Tiene una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja y está un poco ruborizada. Remus también sonríe aguantando las ganas de dar saltitos de alegría.

—Bueno… —comienza a decir conforme la tensión en la tripa se afloja y le da una tregua. Lo peor ha pasado. —¿Te parece el sábado a mediodía en las Tres Escobas?

—Me parece perfecto.

Los adolescentes se quedan callados por unos segundos sin saber qué más decir. Se miran y bajan los ojos, demasiado inseguros para empezar el juego.

—Bueno, será mejor que entremos a clase —dice Celes rompiendo el silencio.

—Sí, ahm, ahora te alcanzo.

—De acuerdo.

La chica le dirige una coqueta y feliz mirada por última ocasión y entra al aula. Su presencia es rápidamente reemplazada por el resto de los Marauders. Remus respira profundamente y por fin se da el lujo de secarse las palmas en la túnica.

—¿Lo hiciste, lo hiciste? ¿Se lo pediste? —cuestiona Sirius sacudiéndolo de los hombros.

—Sí, se lo pedí —confirma Remus sintiéndose de pronto liviano.

—¿Y qué dijo? ¡Si se negó, te juro que le lanzaré una maldición _forn-_!

—Dijo que sí, Sirius.

Sus compañeros estallan en vítores y aplausos. El licántropo siente las piernas de gelatina, no escucha lo que le dicen, la náusea vuelve con un ímpetu poderoso y, antes de poder evitarlo, corre hacia el barandal y vomita entre las carcajadas de sus amigos que se acercan a ayudarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y bla bla pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p>El primer beso de Remus Lupin ha sido un desastre. Las mejillas le arden y siente venir esa horrible oleada de sudoración que le moja las manos y hace que se le entuman. Con disimulo, respira hondamente para relajarse y evitar hundirse más en una situación ya de por sí vergonzosa.<p>

Celes lo mira apenada, con las mejillas teñidas de un ligero rubor; parece no saber qué decir, se frota los dedos y voltea hacia la entrada de la torre de Ravenclaw.

—Bueno… ya es tarde… Será mejor que entre.

—Claro… Buenas noches —responde desalentado.

La muchacha se gira y Remus se recrimina mentalmente por su torpeza, porque esperaba que éste fuera un momento especial y lo ha arruinado. Con los hombros caídos, emprende su camino de regreso a Gryffindor sin dejar de torturarse por el horrible beso, imaginando que Celes ha de pensar que es un tarado inexperto en esas cuestiones, riéndose y contándole a sus amigas como ha recibido el peor beso del mundo de Remus Lupin. Muy a su pesar, el joven lobo le da la razón. Es un tarado inexperto que jamás ha tenido ninguna relación con alguna chica.

No se da cuenta cuando llega al retrato de La Dama Gorda y murmura la contraseña con total desgano. Tampoco nota el acostumbrado barullo en la sala común, ni los saludos cordiales o lo gritos de sus compañeros que le hablan hasta que sus amigos lo interceptan al pie de la escalera.

—¡Moony! —lo llama un emocionado James. —¿Cómo te fue?

—Genial.

El tono acongojado del muchacho no pasa inadvertido para los Marauders. Confundidos, lo ven subir con paso de plomo, recorrer el pasillo y entrar al dormitorio. Cuando lo alcanzan, está acostado boca arriba en su cama, observando el cielo raso del dosel.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo malo? —inquiere Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

Los chicos se amontonan y aprietan en la cama y Remus no sonríe cuando siente los pies de James encima de sus piernas, a Peter batallar en la orilla para no caerse y a Sirius que lo empuja un poco y se acomoda de costado a un lado suyo. Ya no son unos chiquillos, el espacio es reducido para cuatro adolescentes en pleno crecimiento; pero por alguna razón, siempre han preferido hacerse bola que usar un _engorgio_.

—Cuéntanos —le pide James.

—Nos vimos en las Tres Escobas como habíamos quedado. Fue un poco incómodo al principio porque yo no sabía qué decir; pero luego todo marchó bien. Ella es tan divertida e inteligente, ¿saben? Tiene una manera muy particular de sonreír que hace que se le marque un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda —dice con un suspiro. —Se veía todavía más linda con su vestido azul y su cabello-

—Sí, sí, entendemos —lo interrumpe Sirius. —Bella, esplendorosa y sonrisa de un millón de galeones, ¿qué más?

—Compórtate, Padfoot —le dice James metiéndole una patada que tampoco consigue robarle la más tímida sonrisa. —Sigue, Moony.

—Bueno, caminamos de regreso al castillo y la acompañé hasta la torre de Ravenclaw —exhala largamente. —Y ahí es cuando eché a perder todo…

—¿Qué hiciste?

Sus tres amigos lo miran expectantes, esperando escuchar algo terrible y al mismo tiempo negándose a creer que el afable prefecto pueda hacer algo malo.

—… La besé… —dice al fin en un jadeo.

La declaración queda flotando en el ambiente por unos instantes. Tensos, inseguros, hasta que son rotos por la cristalina risa de Sirius. Molesto, James lo patea de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza que antes y logra tumbarlo de la cama.

—¡Auch! ¡Mierda, Prongs!

—No entiendo, Remus, —dice correspondiendo con el mismo dedo medio que le enseña su mejor amigo— ¿por qué dices que lo echaste a perder?

—Es que estábamos ahí y de repente nos quedamos callados… A mí… me dieron ganas de besarla… no pude contenerme y lo hice —aprieta los párpados y en sus altos pómulos aparece un bochorno. —Creo que la espanté porque se hizo un poco para atrás, yo cerré los ojos antes de tiempo y choqué con sus dientes, luego quise disculparme así que me alejé, pero ella se acercó y como yo tenía la boca abierta…

El licántropo se tapa la cara y gime ante el catastrófico recuerdo. ¿Cómo es que se le ocurrió hacer tremenda idiotez?

—Oh, bueno, no es tan malo —trata de consolarlo Sirius quien tiene los brazos apoyados en el colchón y las rodillas en el suelo. —Fue un error de principiante.

—¿Tan malo? Va a creer que quise aprovecharme de ella.

Remus quiere hundirse entre las sábanas y desaparecer. Todo el trabajo, las náuseas y el valor reunidos para invitarla a salir se han ido por el caño.

—¿Aprovecharte de ella? Eso hubiera pasado si le hubieras agarrado el trasero o algo así.

—No debí hacerlo, no debí hacerlo. Fue raro y húmedo y desagradable…

De reojo observa a Sirius quien lucha por reprimir una risita. James niega con la cabeza.

—Cálmate, no es algo que no se pueda arreglar —replica Sirius jalándole las manos. —Mañana vas con Marot y le dices que te pusiste nervioso porque es muy bonita y el hoyuelo en su mejilla y bla bla bla. Créeme, no podrá resistirse.

—… ¿En serio?

—¡Claro! No me digas que un desliz y ya quieres salir corriendo.

—Palabra de donjuán —interpone James.

Eso es cierto, si alguien tiene experiencia y sabe exactamente qué decirle a una chica ese es Sirius. Remus vuelve a suspirar, piensa en las palabras del aristócrata, en lo mucho que le gusta Celes, en su sonrisa y su estómago da un saltito animándolo. No fue tan grave, ¿no? Es decir, fue sólo un tropiezo menor y no va a huir por eso. No, Remus J. Lupin nunca ha sido un cobarde.

—Bien… supongo que no pasa nada…

Los Marauders gritan eufóricos y se lanzan encima del lobo, quien ríe y protesta a partes iguales por vez primera al sentir los pesados cuerpos aplastándolo.

* * *

><p>A pesar de todo, Remus está inquieto. El reloj casi marca la una de la mañana cuando lo voltea a ver en la penumbra del dormitorio. No lo tiene ansioso lo que le va a decir a Celes, más bien le preocupa todo ese asunto del beso. Hasta ahora, nunca ha besado —o más bien no había besado— a nadie y no quiere repetir su error. Las parejas besándose lo hacen ver tan fácil, ¿cómo saben cuándo hacerlo, si abrir la boca, usar la lengua y qué tanto? Se lamenta de que no haya un libro que dé instrucciones sobre esto.<p>

Se hace un ovillo bajo las frazadas con la curiosidad carcomiéndole por dentro. Medita acerca de si debiera preguntarle a James; sin embargo, se le hace muy privado preguntarle cómo besa a Lily, después de todo, es cuestión de la pareja. Es incorrecto averiguar algo tan íntimo.

—¿Por qué estás despierto?

El suave murmullo y la presencia metiéndose en su cama provocan que casi pegue un salto hasta el techo. Se gira rápidamente y se encuentra con la silueta de Sirius buscando espacio junto a él.

—Merlín, Pads, casi me provocas un infarto —susurra con el corazón desbocado.

Sirius ríe muy bajito y parpadea con esos relucientes ojos de plata que se distinguen aún en la oscuridad.

—¿Que no estabas dormido? No te escuché acercarte.

—Sigilo de perro —dice con un dedo en los labios. —Me paré al baño y te vi dar vueltas como desesperado. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Normalmente no te pones así hasta los exámenes.

—Oh, no es nada —miente. —Tengo insomnio.

—¿Por?

—Ninguna razón en particular.

—¿Ah no? —arquea de manera elegante una ceja. —¿Ninguna?

—No, sólo estaba meditando.

—¿En qué?

—La escuela. No terminé el ensayo de Astronomía —dice sin chistar sosteniéndole la mirada al pelinegro— y estoy un poco estresado porque no puedo preparar bien el filtro de los muertos. Edgar me dijo que escuchó a Slughorn comentar que probablemente esa sería la prueba de fin de periodo.

Sirius arruga el ceño y asiente comprensivo.

—Muy bien, Moony, debo admitir que tus mentiras mejoran día con día —responde con desparpajo.

—No estoy mint-

—Vamos a ver… Yo vi que terminaras el ensayo, el filtro te salió más que bien en la clase pasada, así que no creo que tengas problemas aun si es el examen final… Creo que… —mira hacia arriba y frunce los labios como si estuviera tratando de descifrar una figura inexistente en el techo— creo que en realidad tiene qué ver con cierta pajarita en lo alto de una torre…

Remus tuerce la boca. Detesta que pueda mentir de manera descarada a los maestros, que pueda adoptar una expresión de total inocencia y cubrir a sus amigos, pero que sea incapaz de lograr que Sirius se trague ni una sola de sus mentiras.

—Eres un fastidio.

—Pero me amas —repone con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —¿Entonces se trata de Marot?

—¿Para qué preguntas si ya lo sabes?

—Porque no sé qué es lo que te inquieta con exactitud.

—… Es… —suelta un jadeo— esto de salir con alguien. Es complicado. Nunca me había llamado la atención hasta que conocí a Celes.

—No es complicado, Moony.

—Para ti no lo es. Las chicas hacen fila para salir contigo, prácticamente no te tienes que esforzar.

El animago suelta una risita pícara, musita un "es cierto" y Remus niega con la cabeza.

—Te azotas demasiado, —le dice encarándolo— todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás.

—¿Y si piensa que soy un estúpido que-?

—Si piensa eso de ti entonces ella sería una estúpida que no vale la pena —lo interrumpe sin ningún tipo de reparo.

El licántropo sólo acierta a boquear por unos segundos en busca de qué decir. No se siente ofendido pero si momentáneamente sobrepasado, porque no importa cuántos años lleve conociendo a Sirius, el muchacho siempre logra pillarlo con su brutal franqueza; un defecto —como dijo MacGonagall alguna vez— que lo ha llevado a ganarse enemistades y castigos. Remus lo considera más bien una cualidad y en el fondo, le tiene un poquitito de envidia por ser tan abierto y sincero, un lujo que él sólo se permite en contadas ocasiones.

—¿Gracias? —se rasca la nariz.

Sirius se encoge de hombros como si no hubiera dicho la gran cosa. Es este rasgo único lo que hace que al lobo se le ocurra una idea. Es muy probable que no le guste lo que vaya a oír, pero mientras más lo considera, más siente que el animago es el indicado para resolver sus dudas.

—Mmh, oye, Sirius… —empieza a decir arrugando las mantas bajo sus puños a la vez que los nervios se apoderan de su estómago.

—¿Sí?

—Yo, uhm, quería saber… cómo… ya que tú sabes y eso, porque has practicado… cómo… cómo se… puede… —la voz le sale estrangulada y su volumen decrece hasta convertirse en un balbuceo ininteligible.

—¿Qué? No te oí, Moony.

Las mejillas de Remus arden un poco, pero ignora la vergüenza y se decide.

—Que cómo… puedo hacer… —dice ya en tono claro— para besar bien…

Sirius se queda inmóvil, contemplándolo como estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo monumental para asir el significado de lo dicho. El castaño se queda a la espera de la reacción, aunque está bastante seguro de cuál será y sus sospechas se confirman cuando, después de lo que parece un milenio, los labios del animago se curvean hacia arriba y un brillo especial aparece en sus ojos.

Con velocísimos reflejos conferidos por su condición, Remus le tapa la boca justo antes de que estalle.

—Ahórrate la risa.

La petición surte su efecto. El pelinegro asiente y Remus quita su mano. Puede ver que a pesar de la sonrisita maliciosa, ya no hay peligro.

—Bien, bien, Moony, ¿así que quieres aprender a besar, eh? Hiciste bien al acudir a mí, el más experto y hábil con los labios de todo Hogwarts.

—Se te olvidó decir el más humilde.

—Está implícito —dice con afectación.

Remus ríe sintiéndose tranquilo al instante. Sirius siempre ha tenido este curioso efecto en él, sea cual sea la situación, el perro logra apaciguarlo.

—Bueno, lo primordial que debes saber es que a las chicas no les gusta que les metas la lengua en la garganta a la primera ni que te quedes estático, así que te recomiendo que muevas tus labios de arriba abajo, así —le enseña un movimiento como si estuviera masticando y su amigo lo copia. —Sí, pero sin chocar los dientes, más suave, mírame.

La mano de Sirius lo toma firmemente del mentón y le mueve la quijada en perfecta imitación de la suya.

—Bastante bien —aprueba después de soltarlo y observarlo. —Ahora, la lengua, sácala con cuidado, eso es y… como si lamieras un helado.

El joven lobo se fija con cuidado en la sonrosada lengua del animago que aletea con languidez.

—No, Moony, es demasiado, tienes que besarla, no tragártela, no abras tanto la boca y mete un poco la lengua. Más despacio, no eres un sapo queriendo comerte una mosca.

La cantidad de indicaciones hace que Remus se distraiga y suelte una ligera carcajada.

—¿Qué?

—¿Un sapo queriendo comer una mosca? Tienes una manera muy rara de enseñar, Padfoot.

—Bueno, si tanto te molesta puedo besarte para demostrarte cómo se hace —propone con cierta arrogancia. —Claro que te arruinaría para siempre con las mujeres.

—Oh, no, no, no, —contesta indeliberadamente, riendo con más fuerza por la desfachatez de su amigo— ¿cómo podría ser merecedor de semejante regalo?

—Como sea, pon atención —ordena entornando los ojos.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Qué más?

—Para que no te pase lo de la primera vez, te sugiero que la sostengas. Así ella sabrá lo que quieres.

El timbre levemente irritado de Sirius lo hace arrugar la frente. Remus piensa que debe tomarse las cosas en serio y trata de concentrarse.

—¿Cómo la sostengo?

—Una buena idea es agarrarla de la cintura… de esta manera.

Las manos grandes y firmes se aferran a la parte alta del talle del lobo, quien pega un pequeño respingo involuntario. Lo ha tomado por sorpresa, pero no le disgusta, más bien es una sensación rara. Nadie lo ha tocado de esa forma.

—Hazlo tú.

La amable orden de Sirius lo despierta y con manos torpes, copia lo que ha visto. El efecto no es el esperado, pues el chico rompe en una estrepitosa risa y se retuerce.

—No, ¿por qué me pellizcas? —jadea.

—Estoy haciendo lo mismo que tú —rezonga.

—Claro que no, mira…

Sirius toma sus manos entre las suyas y con guía certera, las lleva hasta su cintura señalándole el sitio exacto y cuánta presión debe ejercer. Es un poco difícil maniobrar en la cama y Remus tiene que ingeniárselas para complacer a su maestro; sin embargo, las negativas y las constantes correcciones hacen que comience a perder la paciencia.

—Todavía me estás apretando…

—¿No hay un modo más fácil? —increpa rodando los ojos. —De veras, o no te agarro con la suficiente fuerza o te pellizco muy fuerte como para dejarte moretones.

—Está bien… Mmh… Entonces será mejor que hagas esto: te acercas y la tomas de los hombros —dice posando las palmas en las clavículas del hombre lobo y apretándolas tenuemente— y luego, deslizas las manos hacia su cara.

El movimiento suave y casi perezoso es agradable, le produce un ligero escalofrío y no puede evitar encogerse contra el dorso de las manos.

—Me haces cosquillas.

—Lo siento —susurra.

—¿Así? — pregunta y descansa las manos en los hombros y posteriormente lo toma con gentileza del rostro.

—Perfecto.

Ya no hay ni el más insignificante rastro de irritación en la voz de Sirius y Remus piensa que lo ha hecho bien; sin embargo, de súbito siente la atmósfera pesada y enrarecida, así que alza la vista para buscar la de su amigo. No tiene necesidad, ya que Sirius lo observa fijamente, con los labios entreabiertos y un peculiar gesto. Busca decir algo, pero no encuentra qué y, sin darse cuenta, Remus se deja conquistar por esos ojos acerados que refulgen extrañamente, como si ese gris tuviera la luz propia de una estrella que invade el ámbar de los suyos.

Entonces, un estremecimiento venido quién sabe de dónde, lo obliga romper el encanto.

—¿Sirius?

—Creo que… estás listo —murmura al fin con voz grave soltándolo.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí.

El licántropo asiente aturdido, debatiéndose entre el alivio de haber recibido la aprobación y la esperanza de haberlo hecho mal para no tener que soltarlo. Se da cuenta de lo absurdo de sus pensamientos y también lo libera.

—Bueno, voy a regresar a mi cama —el animago anuncia sentándose. —Tengo sueño.

Tiene el repentino impulso de detenerlo, de jalarlo por la camisa de vuelta a la cama y pedirle que se quede hablando con él, pero en vez de eso, sólo dice:

—Claro. Gracias por las lecciones y… por no reírte.

Sirius se gira y lo mira con una traviesa sonrisa.

—Cuando quieras.

Remus lo ve irse, meterse bajo las mantas y no le quita los ojos de encima hasta que se queda quieto. Él se vuelve a contemplar el dosel, pensativo. ¿Qué ha sido eso? Quizá es el insomnio lo que lo hace imaginar cosas, pero, por un momento, Remus casi hubiera podido jurar… Se ríe sin siquiera molestarse en completar la idea. Se acomoda en el mullido lecho, pensando en Celes y resignado a quedarse despierto toda la noche; no obstante, no pasan ni cinco minutos cuando queda atrapado en un tranquilo y profundo sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>N. de A. Y el juego empieza, apenas leve en este capítulo, aunque no va a tardar mucho en que las cosas suban de tono, después de todo, la práctica hace al maestro, no?<strong>

**REVIEWS! Quiero saber! X3**

**Elecktra: Qué gusto verte por aquí! Gracias por darle la oportunidad a esta historia :D Las actualizaciones van a ser más o menos cada tres semanas, para que tenga suficiente tiempo para dedicarle a Trickster y a ésta.**


End file.
